LA SOLEDAD
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Miguel se enamoro del ser que menos esperaba, un Ruso pelirrojo. Se volvieron pareja...entonces porque el rubio lo abandona dejando el camino libre para Bryan. Yaoi M/Y Y/B
1. El principio de la historia

**SOLEDAD**

Summary: Ambos estaban solos, ambos había decidido nunca jamás enamorarse, habían acordado estar juntos para compensar ese vacío, pero el juego se salio de control, en el corazón no se manda, lección que Miguel aprendió por la mala cuando en un revés Yuriy se volvió el dueño de su alma.

Disclamber: Beyblade y los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para controlar mis desequilibrios mentales, y por petición de Nyu que me causa ideas maquiavélicas al respecto de esta pareja.

Capitulo 1: El principio de la historia

No sé cómo es que termine así, con el corazón roto, esperando que mi antiguo rival de amor me levante la moral. La espera es larga así que mientras les cuento como es que conocí al pelirrojo que se convirtió de mi mejor amante a mi amor secreto. El responsable de que este huyendo de ser feliz

Una hermosa tarde enmarcaba el paisaje, todo parecía tranquilo y alegre para los transeúntes, las vidas agitadas de los viajeros se detenían un momento cegados por el resplandor del sol.

Todo parecía mejor, excepto por un chico rubio que recostado en la barra del bar miraba al vacío, sosteniendo firmemente una copa llena.

¿Y para eso estoy aquí?- se quejaba el chico peliazul sentado a su lado.

¿Qué quieres que haga?- lo miraba sin levantarse- no estoy de humor, sólo quería perderme en alcohol con un amigo.

Pues llama a un amigo o acaso el único que tenías es de quien acabas de separarte- jugueteando con su copa.

¡Cállate Hitoshi!-

Tomaré eso como un si. –Estirándose - Oh vamos Miguel no te pongas delicado, me llamaste porque no tenías otra opción ¿cierto?

Era verdad, acababan de romperle el corazón, en realidad acababa de romperse el mismo el corazón y ahora estaba sentado en un bar tratando de olvidar sus penas con alcohol

¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?- preguntaba el rubio incorporándose para mirar a su alrededor, el lugar estaba semi desierto, no pasaba de medio día, la mayoría de la gente pasaba de largo para ir a su terminal o a algún restaurante.

Pues terminaste con Yura, escapaste de la realidad o eso intentas, me llamaste y yo tome un taxi y aquí estoy para burlarme de tu patética situación.

No me refería de cómo llegamos_,__justo__aquí_… si no a lo irónico de que tú seas ahora el que tratas de consolarme…

Yo no te voy a consol…-

Como es que tú- interrumpía -tú el que se supone seria mía mas acérrimo enemigo, tú la persona a la que más odie, tú el que me quitó toda esperanza ahora sea el que me acompaña en mis penas… cómo es que tú; el amante de Brooklyn, el dueño de su corazón, sea el que ahora recoge los pedazos del mío-

Porque me llamaste-

¿Así de simple?

Así de simple- giraba su silla mirando también el lugar.

¿Por qué? se supone que Bryan es tu amigo, no deberías ayudar a su contrincante

Ja- ganándole la risa burlona –tú no eres rival para el platinado, además para ser rival necesitarían pelear por algo y según me dijiste por teléfono ese "algo" ya no está en discordia- acomodándose el cabello en su clásica coleta- sabes realmente creo que tienes un problema con los sujetos con cabello rojizo, te enamoras muy rápido.

Ya lo creo…pero más que problemas creo que simplemente soy un imbécil.

Es cierto…lo eres- sentenciaba.

Gracias entrenador.

Aquí solo manejamos la verdad- acomodándose de nuevo -¿y?... me llamaste para ver la barra o tenías un propósito en concreto, como decirme qué demonios hiciste.

En resumen…tome la única decisión que podría salvar algo de mi orgullo.

Escapar como vil cobarde.

Hi-to-shi- remarcaba cada silaba- no estoy escapando, simplemente vuelvo a mis raíces.

Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, pero dile como quieras…

"_Escapar" que palabra tan mas acertada, aunque insisto que no lo estoy haciendo… pero si, me gustaría, escapar de este dolor, escapar de estas tonterías, pero no puedo, vaya a donde vaya el dolor va en mi maleta, el escapar de la realidad por un desamor fue lo que comenzó esta historia_

Aun recuerdo ese día al final del torneo donde me mirabas con claras ganas de asesinarme- recargándose en la barra.

Si, pero lo merecías, en ese momento, cuando todas mis esperanzas con el pelinaranaja se esfumaron. Cuando comprendí que tú eras su mundo… me fui a un bar…no debí hacerlo, ahora lo sé, eso fue el comienzo del fin.

Flash back

Habían pasado varios meses desde que todos los torneos habían terminado, hacia mucho que cada personaje corría por su cuenta, un anoche un aburrido pelirrojo entraba a un exclusivo bar, tomo asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas, no tenia intención de ver a nadie, no estaba de humor para soportar nada, no había sido un buen día.

Bebió con calma, perderse en el alcohol como lo estaban haciendo varios de los presentes no era opción para él, ese mismo día había decidido irse de su "casa", en ese instante ese bar era el único lugar que tenía para pasar la noche.

Las risas combinadas con algunas peleas avivaban el ambiente.

Oye- alguien llamaba, pero no podía ser a él, nadie ahí le conocía -¿qué haces aquí?- le volvía a llamar cada vez mas cerca

Giró para identificar al ebrio que se acercaba a él… lo había visto antes pero no lo reconocía, se quedó mirándolo sin decir ni un palabra, el simple hecho de expresar un sonido, significaba que lo conocía y eso no pasaría

Eh Brooklyn que haces aquí….- se detuvo en seco a unos pasos –no eres Broo- jalándole el cabello acercándoselo a los ojos.

Suéltame imbécil- aventándolo -quien te crees para tocarme- pero antes de terminar de reclamar a gusto, el _intruso_ se retiraba –¡hey tú…!- le llamaba, ahora era el pelirrojo quien no se quedaría satisfecho hasta golpearlo un par de veces, se puso de pie para alcanzarlo, tirándole del brazo.

Suéltame- le gruño, tratando de librarse sin éxito –tú no eres Broo, eres un simple pelirrojo

¿Un simple?- eso si le había golpeado directo en el orgullo –quien te crees estúpido rubio- ahí fue donde le reconoció, era un participante del torneo, era el capitán de uno de los equipos, alguien insignificante, cuyo nombre ni merecía ser recordado.

Ivanov- dijo de repente el ebrio –eres el ruso pelirrojo, el capitán de ellos- su mente comenzaba a funcionar y los presentes asimilaban perfectamente la información.

Cállate- le susurró tirado de su brazo llevándolo hasta la esquina que ocupaba en un principio –no te atrevas a decir mi nombre, tu pequeño rubio imbécil.

Ebrio…déjame- jalándose.

¿Yo soy el ebrio?- su casi inexistente paciencia había desaparecido. –Lavalier- le llamaba mordazmente.

Suéltame te digo, no eres nadie para tocarme- empujándole cayendo el mismo sobre una mesa –demonios- dijo en el piso, los ocupantes se pusieron de pie furiosos.

¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- le gritaron.

No fue mi culpa, ya…ya, yo pago- decía el rubio, pero a los otros no les importaba la cuenta o su ropa manchada de licor, ellos querían pelea y la obtendrían, levantaron al rubio por la camisa- te destrozaremos la cara niño bonito- gruñían.

Si no deje que el estúpido Ruso me tocara, quién se creen ustedes para hacerlo- propinándole al agresor un puñetazo tirándolo y cayendo él también. El amigo no espero y arremetió contra el pelirrojo que sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo le rompió una botella en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

No paso ni un minuto para que fueran _cortésmente_ lanzados a la calle.

Nunca me habían sacado de un bar- reclamaba el pelirrojo.

A mi tampoco- se ponían de pie sacudiéndose las ropas –excepto en Milán… y en ese de Francia ¿o era Italia? y también ese otro la semana pasada- recordaba dando un par de paso y cayendo de nuevo

Estas demasiado ebrio- girando los ojos, pensaba burlarse pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin lugar a donde ir– ¿Dónde dormirás?- le preguntó pero el rubio ya estaba subiendo a un taxi que al parecer era de confianza.

Hola Rubio, de nuevo ebrio- le saludaba el chofer.

¡Hey!- saludaba prácticamente arrastrándose en el asiento trasero –vámonos- sacando unos billetes de la cartera.

Hoy saliste muy temprano- seguía la platica el chofer saliendo el auto y ayudándole al rubio a entrar por completo– ¿tú amigo también vendrá?- preguntó pero el rubio ya se había dormido.

Si- contestó el pelirrojo a la pregunta, subiendo adelante con el chofer.

Ese niño se ha embriagado todas las noches, que bueno que hoy tuviera un amigo que lo acompañe.

¿Por qué lo espera?- la pregunta era legítima, ningún taxista te espera hasta que se te ocurra salir de una bar.

Porque me paga mas de 500 dlls por llevarlo un par de calles, es obvio que lo esperaría toda la noche si fiera necesario, es más, lo he hecho, pero vale la pena- sonreía mostrando el pequeño fajo de billetes que le había dado.

Bajaron en unos minutos, el taxista le ayudó a bajar al semi inconsciente rubio que se dejaba guiar, el hotel al que llegaron era el más caro de la ciudad, no mucha gente podía entrar ahí, mucho menos hospedarse.

Mhpft- farfullada el pequeño mientras entraba con ayuda el taxista, Yura simplemente los seguía de cerca.

¡¿Otra vez?- decía el portero ayudando al hombre.

Como todos los días- se reían entre ellos, al llegar al elevador el chofer le dio un billete de 50 al portero que sonrío, al parecer el rubio ya había dado instrucciones claras a todos los involucrados y estos aceptaban gustosos su papel.

Y él ¿Quién es?- escuchó que preguntaban justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban –al parecer un amigo-

Incluso el elevador era increíblemente elegante, noticias económicas de fondo y estándares bursátiles en las pantallas. No sabía nada, así que simplemente espero hasta que las puertas se abrieron. En el pasillo ya lo esperaba otro sujeto que al parecer también conocía al rubio, puesto que entró y lo tomó con total naturalidad. Abrió la habitación y lo depositó en un sillón-gracias señor- decía tomando la propina que habían dejado con antelación sobre la mesa.

Buenas noches señor- saludaba cortésmente al pelirrojo, pero sin retirarse del lugar- ¿Es usted su amigo?- preguntó preocupado, después de todo no podía dejar que nada le sucediera a su mejor fuente de ingresos.

Es Yura- murmuró el rubio –vete- despachó y el otro se retiró sin mayor objeción.

Así que eres un rico estúpido- dijo mordazmente el pelirrojo

Miguel se sentó con dificultad en el sillón, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados –y tú sólo eres un pobre pelirrojo que no tiene a donde ir ¿o me equivoco?

Había dado en el clavo. El pelirrojo retrocedió al verse descubierto –no importa, hay muchas habitaciones, te puedes quedar- susurraba dejándose caer de nuevo.

Ni quien quiera quedarse- acercándose hasta el sillón –demonios- gruñía, ahora era el _invitado_ de ese idiota, recorrió el lugar y efectivamente era muy amplio, más que la casa que compartía con sus compañeros de equipo, miro la habitación más grande.

Esta es mía- la voz a su espalada lo sorprendió –ya de cerca no estas tan mal- recorriéndole la espalda con la mano.

¿Quién te crees?- giraba para encararlo, pero para su sorpresa el pequeño lo miraba atento, sus ojos se clavaban en los otros desarmándolo –me voy a la cama ¿gustas?- dijo de lo más normal

El pelirrojo se vio arrastrado por la mano del otro, pero fue la sutileza con la que lo guiaba lo que lo desconcertó. Miguel tampoco se esperaba que el otro le siguiera el juego, por el contrario esperaba un buen bofetón y quedarse solo en casa, pero no, ahí estaba con el pelirrojo acostado a su lado.

Se acercó tomándole por la barbilla, besándole ligeramente, el otro correspondió dubitativo, sonrío, nunca pensó que el ruso pudiera besar así, de repente las imágenes del Brooklyn volvieron su cerebro, se alejó empujando al pelirrojo

¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le gritó casi cayendo de la enorme cama.

Nada que te importe- le contestó en el mismo tono, pero en realidad no quería usar a ese pelirrojo como un escape, no usaría aun desconocido para aliviar el dolor que sentía por Broo, no esta vez.

A mi nadie me rechaza- le gruñó el pelirrojo tomándole por los hombros besándolo con pasión.

La fuerza, la sorpresa o quizá la intensidad con la que sus labios fueron invadidos le hicieron perder la noción de todo. Dejó que su cuerpo actuara, dejó que si cerebro fuera enviado a otro lugar muy alejado de ahí.

Se dejo tocar, besar, morder, había algo en esa furia desbocada que le resultaba extrañamente satisfactoria, necesitaba esa pasión.

Mas que hacer el amor parecía una pelea campal por el control, en un momento se colocó entre la piernas del ruso –serás mío- le susurró al oído, pero el pelirrojo rió

Te mostrare como se hace- le dijo girándolo y quedando encima, sin mucha preparación él mismo introdujo el miembro del rubio que gemía de placer inusitado, cada envestida lo hacia perderse, se sostenía de las blancas caderas de su amante, se levanto un poco para poder besarle el cuello, morderle los hombros. Terminaron juntos, pero había una diferencia Miguel temblaba, su cuerpo temblaba aun por la emoción, por el éxtasis- Ahora es mi turno- anunció el pelirrojo.

Poniéndolo de espaldas, le beso y dejo que la erección creciera de nuevo, lo penetró despacio, los ojos del rubio soltaban lagrimas, estaba en cuatro sobre el piso y el ruso envestía, el dolor rápidamente dio paso al placer, de nuevo, había perdido conciencia de lo que pasaba, gemía de placer sin importarle nada mas, sentía las uñas del pelirrojo clavarse en su espalda, en sus hombros. Una vez más terminó al mismo tiempo.

Se dejaron caer, el pelirrojo le lamia las heridas como un lobo cuidando a su cría. Él sonrío, había algo extraño en ese sujeto, algo diferente pero extrañamente familiar.

Creo que aprendí la lección, déjame intentarlo- besándole, de nuevo comenzaba otra batalla. Tuvieron sexo una y otra vez durante toda la noche, al final el ruso lo llevo en brazos hasta la cama, donde casi al amanecer durmieron abrazados.

Eso extraño y familiar, es soledad- se decía a si mismo el rubio al sentir el cuerpo del otro abrazado al suyo

A la mañana siguiente el cuerpo le dolía como nunca.

Pedí servicio al cuarto- anunciaba el pelirrojo que ya estaba de pie y completamente desnudo frente a su cama-

Lo miró detenidamente, eso que había quedado en varias partes del blanquecino cuerpo del chico eran sus inconfundibles marcas –Yura ¿cierto?- preguntó de tal forma que el otro subió la cama para poderle dar un golpe en la cabeza

No bromees- su voz sensual y ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo eran un gran problema para su control mental.

No pienses que alguna vez seremos algo mas que compañeros sexuales- le acababa de decir el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama.

¿Y quién quiere otra cosa?- azul contra azul, ambas miradas chocaban gélidamente a pesar del acto cometido momentos antes. -somos unos juguetes, unos viles sustitutos, sentí ayer esa soledad que _tu__también__tienes_, no quiero saber porque, ni tu tienes que saber el porque del mío, solo digamos que nos estamos usando, me atraes pero hasta ahí, no somos realmente compatibles.

Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa- señalando las marcas dejadas en el rubio.

Puedes escucharme un segundo, demonios, ¿todos los rusos son tan impacientes?

Sólo cuando escuchamos tonterías- tirándose de nuevo en la cama

Idiota-levantándose y caminando a otra habitación.

Pero aun así me deseas- gritaba mientras el otro salía.

Los días pasaban y su relación se estrechaba, sin siquiera notarlo algo crecía en su interior, algo jamás imaginado, algo llamado "sentimiento"

Me puedes decir de nuevo cómo es que me convenciste de quedarte en mi casa- le gritaba el rubio desde la entrada mientras miraba que _su_ departamento ahora estaba invadido por muebles desconocidos – ¿dónde dejaste mi sala? ¿Qué hiciste con mi comedor? ¡Dios! ¿Dónde esta mi escritorio?

Los tire, eran viejos y no combinaban con mis cosas- aclaraba una voz al fondo.

¿¡Cómo?... ¿¡Que tu hiciste qué?...esos muebles eran una herencia de… ¿Sabes cuanto valían?…ah… olvídalo, pregunto cosas sin sentido a gente que no le importa- suspirando resignando

El tiempo, el sexo, la comida, la bebida, las fiestas y todo lo que hacían les parecía cada día más casual, cada vez les sentaba más natural el hacerlo acompañados. Un "sentimiento" una amistad, un apego, se preocupaban por su bienestar sin siquiera ser concientes de ello.

Ya estas de nuevo con eso- reclamaba Yura quitándole al rubio una botella de licor.

Déjame, como si tú no bebieras también- tratando de levantarse de su lugar.

Pero no estas porquerías- sacando de la alacena un par de botellas de vodka –con lo que ganas no era posible que no nos embriaguemos con algo de calidad- destapándola y sirviendo dos vasos grandes.

Se ven caras- tomando el vaso.

Lo son… y mucho-.

¿Cómo es que compraste estas cosas, si no tienes ni trabajo?- saboreando.

Te robe las tarjetas, ¿cómo crees que compre todos mis muebles?-

El rubio casi se ahoga, trago con dificultad y la mirada encendida – ¿que tú qué?- pero el pelirrojo seguía bebiendo sin inmutarse, respiró resignado, dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento –creo que debería acostumbrarme a esos _pequeños__detalles__tuyos_, me preocuparé cuando me llegue el estado de cuenta…ahora lo que quiero es beber.

Lo viste de nuevo ¿cierto?- ese pequeño celo también se presentaba, casi invisible. Pasando desapercibido.

¿Acaso eso importa? Limítate a lléname el vaso y espero que con lo que costo este vodka me haga perder la conciencia muy rápido

Un "sentimiento" ¿real? Eso es imposible para alguien que hasta hace unos meses consideraba un robot. Y si era así ¿por qué al pronunciar las palabras se sentían tan reales? ¿Por que al escucharlas parecían ser ciertas?

¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga entonces?- gritaba al ver el miedo y la confusión en los ojos del rubio.

Pues…pues no sé…pero cómo se te ocurre decirme que me quieres, se te esta pegando mi idotes, eres un frió ruso sin sentimientos, ¡por Dios! no vuelvas a decir esas cosas tan desagradables. Se supone que estamos juntos porque no sentiremos nada, porque somos las personas más incompatibles que existen- el miedo, el calor en sus mejillas, ese temblor en sus manos provocado por las olas de sentimientos que rompían en su pecho. No debía, tenia que ser fuerte y no caer de nuevo, ya se lo había propuesto, nada de "sentir"

Entonces qué demonios quieres que haga- se quejaba el pelirrojo sin comprender las reacciones de su "pareja"

Sólo tómame en tus brazos y llena mis sentidos de ti, quítame el aliento con un beso y no me dejes pensar, libérame de este amor que aun siento quemándome en el pecho, consuélame y libérame de todo…sólo te pido que me hagas olvidar, hazme sentir que él no es el único, que él ya es el pasado, hazme olvidar todo para siempre, has que este dolor desaparezca.

**************flash back END***********

Bueno- contestando el teléfono –Hola mi amor-dándose la vuelta -no, no es nada malo… si estoy con alguien…si un amigo… te llamo después…yo te amo mas…adiós mi vida- colgando –lo siento, ¿qué decías?

Hitoshi, Hitoshi que envidia me das-sonriendo melancólico, jugueteando con su copa –tengo envidia de ese amor tan grande que se tienen, no sé quien de los dos es mas afortunado, pero… algún día quisiera encontrar a alguien que me amara como tú amas a Brooklyn.

Lo encontraras.

La verdad así como voy no lo creo- encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Entonces es por eso que estas aquí bebiendo en el aeropuerto? porque te dejo, te das cuenta que tú lo provocaste cierto, tú eres el que decía siempre que no había más futuro como pareja, ahora no debes culparlo por querer a alguien más.

Pues en realidad yo…creo que es la primera y única vez que le pasará pero…yo lo deje a él. Aunque eso fue simplemente consecuencia, hace mucho que su corazón no estaba conmigo- encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Fue por Bryan?

Eso es obvio, Yura lo ama, aunque posiblemente nunca en su vida lo admita en voz alta… así que lo único medianamente digno que me quedaba hacer era forzarlo a darse cuenta de las cosas.

¿Y de qué forma?-

Dejando el camino libre, forzándolo a entender que me usaba como un simple sustituto, como una excusa, pero que ahora que no estoy entenderá sus verdaderos sentimientos, dejando que regrese con ese gorila idiota, como ese malhumorado troglodita.

Parece que lo aprecias bastante.

Es un imbécil, un mono salvaje excretor de feromonas, pero es el único que puede hacer feliz a Yuriy- sonriendo sinceramente.

Y si ya lo aceptaste ¿por qué estas aquí tirado en un bar hablando conmigo?

El silencio volvía a invadir el lugar, el rechinido de las sillas acomodándose, los susurros de los empleados

Porque a pesar de que lo sé… duele. Yo soy el mas idiota de todos, yo soy el único culpable… sé que no debía mezclar los sentimientos ¡Demonios Yo mismo se lo dije una y otra vez! pero simplemente no sé lo que paso, cuando me di cuenta ya necesitaba estar con él, ansiaba estar entre sus brazos, el verlo llegar a casa, el tomarle fotografías, el pasear, el mirarlo, cada gesto, cada beso, cada momento por mas efímero que pareciera me alegraba la vida.

Lamento decirte que eso es amor.

Lo sé…lo sé y ese es justamente el problema… creo que lo amo, pero el no a mi, así de simple, esa es la historia de mi vida, no ser correspondido. Ya ni siquiera lo lamento, pero si me recrimino que aun sabiéndolo desde el principio caí.

Nada más no se te ocurra volver a poner los ojos en mi pelinaranja- su tono era serio pero al mismo tiempo compasivo.

Lo sé, ya no me interesa. Además ahora me doy cuenta que lo que sentí por él no era amor, jamás me atrevería a ver a Brooklyn como una pareja potencial, ya no… no soy masoquista, lo parezco… pero no lo soy.

Dudo un poco de eso… pero bueno, y según tú ¿por qué lo dejaste?...porque Yura no es alguien a quien se le deja…es mas fácil que él se aburra de ti. No es que no te crea, únicamente quiero aclarar ese punto.

Si, lo sé, él es demasiado para cualquiera o eso parece…sabes me hace tanta falta, como tú no te imaginas, cada hora, cada día, no lo puedo sacar de mi mente, hoy por ejemplo desperté en ese sucio hotel de paso y sentí aun su calor junto a mi cuerpo, fue bastante cruel descubrir que estaba solo.

¿Sucio hotel? ¿acaso no te quedaste en el gran _hotel_ Europa?

En realidad me quede en las primeras habitaciones del Giorgio Armani, pero para el caso es un sucio cuartucho donde pase mi primer noche solo. Aun tengo su esencia pegada al cuerpo, aun escucho su risa a lo lejos, no pude estar ahí más tiempo…por eso vine aquí desde temprano, no podía soporta el frío de ese lugar.

Y si sufres tanto, ¿por qué lo dejaste? te estas martirizando…en serio creo que eres masoquista.

Porque era lo mejor, al menos para él, pero reaccione muy tarde, cuando lo note ya había caído en este estado.

Entonces regresa.

No puedo, ya no…no después de dar el primer paso, es lo mejor ya lo veras, así sufriré menos…o eso espero….espero que el tiempo me ayude a olvidar, aun es muy reciente la herida, aun sangra- sacando su teléfono, mirando de fondo de pantalla una foto de ambos sonriendo como pocas veces lo hicieron.

¿Y piensas cauterizarla con vodka?

Si, eso es exactamente lo que quiero, que cuando lo vea ya no sienta esta opresión en el pecho, quiero beber para olvidar todo- borrando la imagen.

Como quieres olvidarlo si sigues amándolo, admítelo lo amas, cómo rayos piensas que el tiempo eliminara eso que sientes, como crees que huyendo como cobarde hará que ese sentimiento se transforme en simple amistad, como puedes cerrar así ese capitulo en tu vida si no dejas de hablar de él, como podrás mirarlo como un amigo si ya sabes lo que es probar sus labios.

Porque desde un inicio ya sabia el final de nuestra historia.

Eres un imbécil y no te entiendo nada.

Pues creo que tendré que explicártelo como es debido… no sé por donde comenzar….así que espero no revolverte demasiado…-suspirando- todo, todo comenzó ayer en la mañana

flash back

Me levanto lentamente, de entre mis temblorosas piernas aún gotea su tibia esencia, sonrío melancólico mientras recojo mis ropas del suelo.

Miguel- me llama revolviéndose en la cama buscándome.

Su voz gruesa y somnolienta me hace sonreír, sigue acostado, sus cabellos como el fuego esparcidos sobre la almohada, su cuerpo apenas cubierto por las sábanas brillando con la poca luz que se filtra por las cortinas, continuo vistiéndome sin mirarte, lenta y penosamente colocándome cada prenda, pensando, recordando cada uno de tus toques.

Miguel ¿qué haces?...- me pregunta al notar que ya no estoy a tu lado.

Me visto ¿acaso no es obvio?- al fin giró para mirarte, te incorporas un poco quedando aun recargado sobre tus brazos. Me mira con atención, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vestimos solos que te es raro observarme y para mi es difícil no extenderte las prendas para que tu me las coloques como tantas veces has hecho.

_Mírame_ pienso una y otra vez sin despegar mi vista de la tuya que me recorre impúdicamente _mírame,__y__recuerda__cada__pedazo__de__mi__piel__que__hasta__este__día__era__sólo__tuyo._

Me voy- contesto sin quitar mi mueca sonriente, colocándome al fin la playera. Me miera confundido.

No me provoques- susurra, incorporándose un poco mordiéndose un labio. Yo me alejo un paso.

Ya te lo había dicho, recuerdo perfectamente que antes de ser arrastrado a tu habitación te dije que seria la última vez. Te dije mientras me arrancabas la ropa que ya no podía seguir así, que ya no soportaba ser así…_un__simple__juguete._Yo lo recuerdo y revivo en mi mente, me sonrojo.

Ven- me indicas con esa voz trémula que me esclaviza.

No- contesto alejándome un paso más. Presionando fuerte mi ropa.

¿No?- preguntas extrañado, cambiando de inmediato tu expresión por una retadora, autosuficiente- Miguel…ven aquí- repites incorporándote hasta quedar sentado, me extiendes la mano, pero yo niego con la cabeza.

No yura- ya ha sido demasiado, lo que empezó como un juego, como una satisfacción mutua había cambiado, debía detener esta miseria, no debía continuar, ya estaba decidido a dejar esta _relación_ por mi propio bien. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Si estaba tan convencido, por que mi cuerpo se acercaba al tuyo sin objeciones? ¿Por qué me dirigía de nuevo a tu lado?

No- repetí deteniéndome al borde de la cama.

Levantas una ceja y sonríes tiernamente como si trataras con un chiquillo. No puedo resistirlo, el mirarte sobre la cama sonriendo tan tranquilo, tan confiado, es que eres tan bello y sensual que mi juicio se esfuma. Me tomas de la mano y cedo ante tu tacto.

De acuerdo, esta es la última vez, me trato de convencer, una más no pasa nada, el orgullo puede esperar ¿cierto?

Estoy de nuevo bajo tu cuerpo, repartes besos por mi rostro y mi cuello, -no- susurro o intento susurrar. ¿Por qué me miras así? tan provocador, tan posesivo, tan único para mi.

Te aviento a un lado y me pongo de nuevo de pie –me voy- repito sin fuerza. Te deseo tanto, deseo ser tuyo de nuevo, pero ya lo había decidido.

Te levantas y me abrazas por la espada, siento tu piel chocar contra la mía estremeciéndome. Tus brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Me giro lentamente colocando mis manos en tus caderas.

Te miro tímido, _demonios_ pienso al sentir como comenzamos a _despertar_

¿Eso es todo lo que dura mi convicción? me golpeo mentalmente ¿me he arrepentido tan rápido? me tomas de la barbilla y me besas apasionado.

Es todo, no puedo soportarlo más…

Besos apasionados. Me robas el aliento mientras nuestras lenguas juguetean tratando de obtener el control, sus manos recorriéndome y yo perdiendo esta batalla. Tus dientes se clavan en mi hombro y mis manos recorren tu espalda como muchas veces en el pasado. Sabes bien como hacerme perder la cordura, como caer bajo tu embrujo, lo sabes y yo también.

Te restriegas contra mi insinuándome tus ganas, mis piernas conocen ese movimiento tan sensual que se enroscan a tus caderas involuntariamente acoplándonos perfectamente.

Te mojas los labios y me miras, azul contra azul, chocan nuestras miradas antes de que me beses con voracidad mi cuello. Tu mano viaja entre mis piernas y me preparo para tu intromisión, más no importa yo te deseo...

Ahhh- te siento tan profundo.

Tu cuerpo conoce el mío y sin más palabras comienzas esos movimientos que hacen tan difícil esta separación. Pronto no existe nada mas que tú y yo y esa corriente eléctrica a la que me hecho adicto...

Terminamos juntos y nos dejamos caer -No te alejes- me dices como reproche acurrucándote en mi pecho- eres mío ¿entiendes?- susurras quedándote dormido ¿esos son celos? ¿Acaso podrías sentir celos por alguien como yo?... ¿por un simple juguete? ¿O qué significa ese gesto enfadado cada vez que me voy?

Han pasado algunas horas, el amanecer nos sorprende en la alfombra. Nos levantamos, tú vas a la cocina y yo voy a darme un baño. Regreso a verte, estas totalmente desnudo, con los cabellos revueltos y una taza en la mano

¿Quieres?- me invitas de tu bebida, me acerco sonriente bebiendo de tus manos –te quiero- susurras casi inaudible

Sonrío sin mirarte, sé que es una vil mentira, sé que no significo nada importante para ti, pero, me gusta como suenan al salir de tus labios esas palabras que me han mantenido a tu lado todo este tiempo. Me sonrojo y tomó la otra taza que ya habías preparado para mi.

Confiando te acercas, debo irme, pero el verte andar tan sensual me desquicia, me quitas la taza de las manos y me sujetas por la cintura besándome de nuevo –no lo hemos hecho en la cocina- me dices al oído.

Esta semana- aclaro sin moverme.

Pues…ha pasado mucho-

No puede ser. Me digo de nuevo… pero ahora si esta es la ultima…

Recojo el lugar mientras te aseas, hacerlo de nuevo en la regadera, ¿qué somos? ¿Conejos? me rió solo al imaginarme las cosas, mi cabello aun gotea por escapar de tus brazos, terminó de limpiar y voy a la puerta de tu habitación donde ya estas arreglándote.

Me acerco hasta quedar de frente, te tomo por la barbilla y deposito un suave beso en los labios, solo un roce, el último recuerdo de tus labios -ya esta todo listo, nos vemos después- te digo y me voy

Estabas tan confundido que no me sigues hasta que escuchas la puerta -cuídate- te digo tomando mi maleta y cerrando

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntas saliendo al pasillo -¿de nuevo tienes trabajo?- ya me habías reclamado una y mil veces que no te dejará sin avisar…después de este tiempo ya entendí que eres posesivo.

Si…y no- te respondo sonriendo y dando la vuelta para continuar mí camino.

Miguel te estoy hablando, ni pienses en ignorarme…sólo porque no te ayude a recoger la cocina no es para que te pongas así- me alcanzas y me cierras el paso antes de llegar al elevador

Te tomó de la nuca y te besó de nuevo, no pude resistir tu cercanía. –Me voy- te digo al separarme –lo nuestro no funciona, tú no me amas y es muy doloroso para mi que lo hagamos cuando tu corazón le pertenece a otro.

Eso no…

Por favor, no digas más, esto de por si ya es muy difícil

No, tu cállate, a mi nadie me deja comprendes- señalándome amenazadoramente.

Lo sé- sonrío, cada gesto tuyo es tan hermoso –me iré…a …mmm…Europa, visitare a los Lores que viven allá, me iré durante un tiempo, ese es el tiempo que te doy para pensarlo- entregándole la llave.

¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo volverás si me das tu copia?- extrañamente tu mano tiembla, no quieres tomarla, tranquilamente te sujeto y la deposito entre tus manos besándolas.

Este lugar será tu casa, tú la hiciste a tu gusto, la adornaste y es un buen lugar para vivir, esta es tu casa- mi voz comienza a quebrarse, mi sonrisa tiembla, mis ojos me delataran en cualquier momento, me aclaro la garganta para poder continuar, sólo un poco, tan sólo resiste un poco más, me digo a mi mismo.

No comprendo- le dices y yo aprovecho tu confusión para abrazarte, para tener en mi mente el olor de tus cabellos, tú me abrazas también.

Esta casa es tuya y no volveré- siento tu abrazo más fuerte –a menos que tú así lo quieras…- me sueltas para poder mirarme a los ojos, yo escapo y presiono el botón del elevador, me queda poco tiempo de cordura y debo aprovechar cada segundo.

¿Qué dices? habla claro.

Debo arreglar unas cosas, si tú quieres que yo vuelva contigo me estarás esperando a mi regreso y me devolverás mi llave, pero si quieres…pero si tú…pero si tú quieres a _alguien__más_¸ yo comprenderé, deberás ir con él y entrégale esta llave.

…

Lo sé, no lo digas…- el elevador llego justo a tiempo, acaricio tu rostro mientras entro al cajón –eso es todo…así no puedes decir que te dejé cierto- sonrío mientras se cierra la puerta.

Miguel- tu llamado confundido y desesperado iluminan mi alma.

Te amo- le digo cuando la puerta ya se ha cerrado –quizá no lo oyó- sonrío

Flash back end

Entonces hoy te vas a Europa—le pregunta el chico peliazul que aun jugaba con su copa.

Así es, mi vuelo sale en menos de una hora.

¿Y por qué estas tan deprimido? bien puedes volver y él estarte esperando.

Eso es cruel, ambos sabemos que eso no pasará… eres mi amigo, no trates de ilusionarme.

Es que no es ilusión, él podría…ah olvídalo, estamos hablando de un orgulloso pelirrojo al que acaban de abandonar por primera vez en su vida.

Y única…nadie más se atreverá a hacer algo como esto.

Seguro que no.

¿Van a beber esa copa o no?- se escucha al cantinero enojado -¿han estado jugando con ella desde hace 5 horas?

Salud- dicen los dos bebiendo de un solo golpe su copa –gracias- paga el rubio- gracias por escucharme…debo irme.

Eso lo has dicho desde hace horas.

Lo sé, gracias Hiro- caminando hacia las terminales despidiéndose con la mano

El mayor lo mira alejarse -creo que volveré - yendo a la salida. –el desenlace me intriga…-

**********************Fin del capitulo 1****************

Nota de la autora: ¿muy confuso? Espero que no tanto.

¿Dudas? En los reviws se las contesto.

Bryan no me mates, quien te manda a dejar a Yura solito.

Esto es un regalo para mi amiga y presidenta y beta en este fic… Nyu que ha estado algo triste, anímate pequeña.

Gracias por la ayuda y no tanto por las amenazas para terminarlo, pero después de muchos meses aquí esta.

Gracias a todos los que lo lean, y espero sus comentarios.

Helen Karlray


	2. Confesiones

**SOLEDAD**

Summary: Ambos estaban solos, ambos había decidido nunca jamás enamorarse, habían acordado estar juntos para compensar ese vacío, pero el juego se salio de control, en el corazón no se manda, lección que Miguel aprendió por la mala cuando en un revés Yuriy se volvió el dueño de su alma.

Disclamber: Beyblade y los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para controlar mis desequilibrios mentales, y por petición de Nyu que me causa ideas maquiavélicas al respecto de esta pareja.

Capitulo 2: Confesiones 

Seis meses, como puede cambiar tanto la vida en tan solo seis meses*************

Nuevamente el escenario era el aeropuerto abarrotado de turistas que bajaban emocionados sus aviones, los viajeros frecuentes caminaban por los lugares acostumbrados sin prestar atención a la euforia masiva

-hola- se escucho una voz a su espalda, el rubio sonrío al reconocer la voz de su amigo

-Hitoshi- susurro al mirarlo –No esperaba que vivieras a recibirme-

-se me antojo un trago del aeropuerto es todo- su pose altiva y pendenciera contrastaba con la alegre pero algo andrajosa del rubio

-este…- comenzó a hablar Miguel mientras con la vista recorría todo el lugar… -tú…este…¿lo has visto?- sus nervios eran obvios, hoy se cumplía el plazo, si veía al pelirrojo significaba que tenia esperanza con él.

-hoy no- le confeso el peliazul fríamente

-lo supuse- se quedaron mirando pasar gente por más de una hora, no cruzaban ni una palabra, ni una mirada, ni un gesto, parecían dos desconocidos que esperaban independientes que llegara el fin del mundo

Como a poco el atardecer caía, la gente dejaba de correr, los pasos de algunos viajeros hacían eco en los pasillos que ahora lucían solitarios.

A pesar del calor, a pesar del cansancio, ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que… -vámonos- el semblante del rubio había cambiado, de cansado pero con esperanza a ser un muerto viviente que se movía por inercia

Hitoshi miro a su alrededor para comprender el porque de su reacción, paso varios segundos antes de poder identificarlo, parado frente a ellos a unos 50 metros ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor se encontraba un ruso parado elegantemente resaltando entre la multitud

-¿Bryan?¡- dijo al fin el peliazul al reconocer a su amigo

-vámonos- repitió Miguel ya casi sin fuerza, repitiéndose esas palabras a él mismo, para poder soportar lo que había visto

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- se preguntaba en voz alta siguiente al rubio

-es obvio ¿no?…porque habría de venir Yura, si ya lo tiene a él, era obvio el resultado. No sé porque seguía teniendo esperanza… fui un completo imbécil-

¿Qué hace Bryan aquí?- seguía repitiéndose Hito con la seria intención de ir a preguntarle, el ser su amigo le daba ventaja de ir a saludar. Pero el estado de Miguel lo hizo desistir.

Entraron de nuevo al bar, el mismo lugar, los mismos asientos

-¿ahora si beberán?- pregunto el barman

-déjeme la botella y cárguela a esta tarjeta- dijo sin mas el rubio tomando lo primero que se le atravesó en el camino

-TE LO DIJE, ¿Cuántas veces te lo dije?- el mayor servia los primeros tragos

-Muchas- bebía ambos uno tras el otro-

-Entonces ¿por qué no entendiste?, esta bien que eres un imbécil…pero…-

-Porque lo amaba…-

El silencio reino por un momento

-¿Lo amabas?-

-Lo amo, de acuerdo, lo amo, lo amo lo amo, mi cerebro lo repite a cada segundo no me obligues a decirlo en voz alta de nuevo-

-Y aun así lo harás-

-Si- bebiendo de golpe –ya esta todo arreglado- mostrando una pequeña caja negra –lo hare a penas regrese a Europa…ya no hay marcha atrás-

-Pero si tanto lo amas por qué…eso es un suicidio, no sólo estas arruinando tu vida también la de…- mirando el pequeño objeto redondo, ese pequeño anillo de diamantes –no puedes hacerlo solo porque lo ordena tu familia el matrimonio…-

-Por favor no me hagas explicarlo, simplemente diré…que te haré caso, haré lo mejor para mi vida, me iré de aquí y lo dejare de una vez por todas, acabas de ver lo que paso, no es necesario que diga más o si-

-Entonces ¿te darás por vencido?- cerrando la caja y devolviéndola

-fui vencido hace mucho…ahora sólo quisiera…Quisiera nunca haberlo conocido, quisiera nunca haber probado sus labios, su cuerpo, nunca haberme hipnotizado con sus ojos , me hubiera gustado haber nacido en otro tiempo para que esto no hubiera pasado

-muy tarde-

-fui desechado ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? aun lo amo… y así como siento ese dolor en mi pecho creo que jamás dejaré de hacerlo- guardando la caja en el bolsillo de su saco

Sabias que no te convenía, te dije mil veces que no te acercaras a él, te dije mil veces que no te enamoraras-

-Lo sé, lo sé…Demonios –sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- lo sé, yo mismo me lo decía a diario, me lo repetía cada que sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, cada que mis labios saboreaban su piel, mi mente me lo recordaba a cada instante, pero no me di cuenta, no lo note hasta que fue muy tarde…

-no mientas…lo sabias, sabias perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, te dije cuando aun había tiempo…te dije que te alejaras, te dije que lo dejaras desde el primer día-

-Como si hubiera podido… no me importaba nada más que estar a su lado-

-perdiste todo…sacrificaste tu carrera, tu familia, tu herencia, todo…¿y como te pago?... sabias como terminaría…sabias que él amaba a otro.-

-Crees que eso me importo, ¿acaso se me noto en algún momento un ápice de duda?-

-No-

-Entonces porque me preguntas cosas absurdas, lo amo comprendes, desde que me di cuenta de ello soñé con una vida a su lado, nada más que eso me importo, es por ello que tome la cámara de mi madre y conseguí la fama que ahora tengo, es por eso que planee una vida fuera de toda ayuda familiar, es mas, conseguí meritos por ser quien soy, este estúpido rubio que aun es capaz de vivir….sólo –la fuerza de sus palabras se desvaneció mientras las lagrimas amenazaban de nuevo con salir-

-hablas en serio…¿pensabas pasar el resto de tu vida con él?-

Acortándose en sus brazos ocultando la cabeza –ya déjame…necesito embriagarme-

-No se si admirarte o compadecerte, dejar ir a lo que más amabas por su propia felicidad aun a costa de la tuya-

-ya no importa-

-¿serás capaz de olvidarlo?-

-nunca… lo amo a pesar de todo, no lo he dejado de amar un sólo instante, lo cuidare aunque ya no pertenezca a mi camino.

-A pesar de que este con Bryan-

-puedes dejar de mencionarlo, lo único que me importa es su felicidad, él lo hace feliz entonces tendré que soportarlo y no estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

-¿a quien piensas estrangular?- la voz del pelirrojo se hizo presente a sus espaldas

-¡Ivanov! ¿Como estas?- el peliazul se ponía de pie –iré a hacer una llamada- alejándose, dándoles espacio, buscando en la entrada al peliplateado que momentos antes se lucia en la entrada del aeropuerto

-Yura- repetía Miguel sin creer lo que veía, sostenía su vaso como si este fuer alguna clase de escape

-al menos aprendiste a no beber cosas baratas- examinaba la botella mientras se sentaba a su lado –te extrañe Miguel- el silencio continuaba por parte del rubio –¿me puedes decir que haces embriagándote en el aeropuerto?

-es un lindo bar- hablaba al fin, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos-si no fuera así no lo hubiera comprado- susurró

Yura pidió otro vaso que le fue traído de inmediato, bebieron en silencio durante algún tiempo. –¿y me vas a decir qué haces aquí?- repetía la pregunta

-podría preguntar lo mismo, pero seria irrelevante, ya vi a tu marido allá afuera-

-Bryan ¿aquí?-ahora era el pelirrojo el sorprendido

-lo admites…aun frente a mi- sonreía melancólico, esa punzada en el pecho ahora se convertía en un ardor calcinante

-no sabia que estaría aquí, supongo que me siguió- mirando a la salida donde momentos antes Hiro había desaparecido

-el entrenador se encargara de que no nos interrumpa- anunciaba Miguel pidiendo otra botella –al menos por unos minutos- esperaron a que el mesero se retirara -entonces, si estas con él ¿a que has venido?-

-quería hablar contigo-

-eso hacemos-

-sabes a lo que me refiero, te fuiste hace medio año, los rumores de tus "actos" le dieron al vuelta al mundo, después de todo ser el heredero de los Lavalier no es algo que se pueda esconder tan fácil, pero que te hallas involucrado con los "Lores" eso si es de locos

-los magestics, y todos esos Lores e incluso las ladies no me podrían importar menos que a ti, y si eso es lo que te preocupa, use protección todas las veces…-

-no me refiero a eso- su paciencia nunca había sido grande –

-sí sólo querías venir a confirmar los rumores, si es verdad todo lo que escuchaste, ¿feliz?

-mira estúpido rubio no vine a eso… yo quería decirte de frente que… yo venia a…-

-a decir que eres feliz con Bryan, etc etc…que no me vuelva a meter en tu vida …lo sé ¿algo más?-

-no exactamente, vine a decir que…que aun te quiero- el vaso resbalo de las manos del rubio estrellándose contra el piso, los ojos azules lo miraron expectante, asustado, esperanzado -pero hay alguien… alguien que yo….-

-si, comprendo, a mi me quieres…como amigo, lo sé- respirando profundo mientras llegaban a limpiar su desastre, se quedaron en silencio mirando detenidamente como levantaban cada pedazo de cristal, pensaba que en ese momento él estaba exactamente igual que ese vaso, pero a diferencia del suertudo contenedor, no habría nadie que recogiera sus pedazos

-Miguel Lo nuestro…-

-No existe- lo interrumpía –lo sé-

-cuando te fuiste me pedías una respuesta, la esperaste durante todo este tiempo-

-la espere, si… mantuve la esperanza mucho tiempo, pero sé que ahora estas tranquilo y feliz con él y sinceramente te lo mereces, eres una persona extraordinaria y mereces ser feliz-

-Miguel, ahora estoy con Bryan-

-lo supe desde siempre, no me sorprende, ya esperaba que terminara así, no te preocupes no te volveré a buscar, estaré aquí por un tiempo para resolver algunos asuntos, procuraré no molestarte, ni a tu…pareja- el tic en el ojo aparecía, estaba conteniéndose, realmente estaba tratando de mantener la calma

La mano del pelirrojo recorrió la barra dejando un objeto brillante

-No Yura, no pienses mal, lo que te dije ese día un es cierto, la casa es tuya- devolviéndole la llave –lo que quieras hacer con ella ya no es mi problema-

-¿por qué no te sorprendes?-reclamaba Yura al verlo igual que cuando entro, bebiendo con calma mirando atentamente la barra

-pues ya lo esperaba, hace meses que…bueno, digamos que ya pase por esa crisis, ahora bebe conmigo por última vez y dejemos que todos los sentimientos fluyan, ¿qué dices?-

El pelirrojo lo miraba atentamente

-vamos, vamos, bebe- pidiendo la tercera botella, mientras terminaban la segunda como si fuera agua – quizá esta sea la ultima vez que podamos cruzar copas a solas, disfrutémoslo, además quizá te sirva como experiencia para que sepas lo inútil que es para el mundo echarse a llorar-

-lo dice el más llorón y melodramático que conozco-

-ja…si, si, es que no has visto el mundo- recibiendo un golpe en el hombro –hubieras visto a los europeos que show hacían cada que los dejaba-

Las risas y las experiencias comenzaron a liberar la tensión

-yo estoy trabajando- decía el pelirrojo con algo de orgullo

-eso me enteré, buen trabajo supongo, mis recomendaciones no se dan gratis, pero si tienes algun problema llamare y veré que hacer-

-así que lo sabias-

-si, eso y muchas otras cosas, también sé que habías preguntado por mi, por eso supiste que llegaba hoy, bueno creo que después de todo este tiempo me hice querer al menos un poquito-

-basta, no te pongas de dramático-

-bien bien, ignora lo que dije- bebiendo

-y entonces…¿resolviste todo lo que tenias que hacer allá?- preguntaba ya después de la 5ta botella

-si, he terminado mis pendientes- la sonrisa desaparecía, siendo remplazada por una totalmente falsa

-no intentes engañarme a mi- golpeándolo ahora en la cabeza

-resolví todo, ahora tal y como prometí a mi familia debo terminar mis pendientes acá y de inmediato volver-

-regresaras a Europa-

-así es, después de todo ya no hay nada que me ate aquí-

-lo hice quien se marcho sin dar ninguna explicación-

-¿explicación? ¿La necesitas? ¿A eso viniste?-

-claro, como te atreves a dejarme, no soy alguien a quien se deja-

-orgulloso-

-¿me lo vas a decir?- la paciencia se terminaba

-no crees que eres un poco injusto al pedirme explicaciones después de todo este tiempo…esta bien, esta bien, pero es obvio, simplemente me canse de ser la excusa para hacerle ver que eras capaz de vivir sin él, que tu podías conquistar a quien quisieras

El puñetazo lo tiro del asiento, la furia encendía los ojos del pelirrojo –¿cómo te atreves?-

-perdóname- levantándose apoyándose de la barra – pero así es como comenzó todo, ¿no? Por ambas partes

-eres un imbécil- le gruñía

-Lo sé, perdóname, soy un imbécil, realmente no tendríamos porque estar pasando por esto, si yo hubiera peleado por ti…si me hubiera esforzado un poco quizá tu y yo….pero bueno… ya es muy tarde…para recordar ese viejo sentimiento-

-¿viejo? Pasado-

-si, yo realmente te quería, te quise desde el primer momento que te vi dormido en mi cama, desde esa primera noche…cuando me di cuenta que el cariño se convirtió en amor no hice nada por detenerlo, por el contrario sabes bien que deje todo para hacerme un hombre digno de ti… fue entonces cuando note que… que me tenia que ir-

-eso es ilógico, no me estas diciendo nada, aun después de todo lo que pasamos, dime, explícate como es debido, dime lo que pasaba por tu mente cuando me dejaste-

-no entiendo para que lo necesitas, en serio, no comprendo la razón de tu queja, ya estas feliz con alguien más. Esta conversación no es necesaria-

-quiero saber dímelo de una maldita vez-

-¿qué quieres que te diga? Pides la razón por la que me fui…ya para qué…no importa –la mirada inquisidora del ruso se clavaba en el rubio- bien…que quieres…que te diga que infinitas veces te escuche murmurar su nombre mientras dormías, que tu rostro resplandecía cada que pensabas en él, que la razón por la que me embriagaba con ese vino barato como lo llamabas no era por Broo, era porque no soportaba la idea de perderte, que a pesar de amarte sabia que no era correspondido, que soporte noche tras noche pensando que estabas conmigo pero pensabas en él. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue? -

-Miguel yo no…-

-ya no importa, ya…ya no importa-respirando profundo tratando de tranquilizarse

-Miguel ya encontraras a alguien…tú me…me olvidaras-

-eso es estúpido-

-estabas con Oliver en Europa…-

-basta- susurrando

-o ve con enrique… te ayudara-

-no digas más-

-los periódicos publicaban que Lady Brend te amaba-

-ya basta…cállate… no comprendes nada, tú aun no entiendes porque aun hoy volví aquí ¿No comprendes que aun te amo? A caso quieres que grite que te quiero sólo a ti, que te necesito, que no puedo resistir sin tocarte, quieres que te diga lo mucho que te extrañe, lo patético que era tocar a otros cuando mi mente solo estaba en ti, que todo en cuanto hacia o pensaba era solo para tu bien, que agradezco cada recuerdo y cada sueño que tuve a tu lado. Quieres que te diga como lloraba en las frías noches, como cerraba los ojos y la furia invadía mi pecho por haberte dejado, por no haber peleado por ti, quieres que te diga cuantas veces dije tu nombre en las noches, quieres que te diga cuantas veces susurre lo mucho que te amaba a cualquier descocido a quien me llevaba a la cama- la ira cambio por una risa extraña, suspiro y cubrio su rostro con una mano, respiro profundo y se acomodo los cabellos que le cubrían la cara.

-te quiero, es mas… te amo como a nadie jamás podré amar ¿ok?..¿esta claro? Deja de decir esas tonterías, no querré a nadie, no te olvidare jamás, no puedo... no es tan fácil…lo intente, te lo juro…no es agradable el tener un amor imposible…-

El silencio invadió el lugar. Los empleados se habían ido, los dejaron completamente solos

-¿al menos lo intentaste?- pregunto el pelirrojo sin mirarlo

-si lo Intente créeme, pero presiento que jamás lo lograré, llorarte no funcionó, ni buscarme mil amantes, mucho menos beber una copa…- vaciando por completo el resto de la botella de un trago –no creo que lo logre ni bebiéndome toda mi cantina- riendo ligeramente

-patético-

-lo sé- riendo con fuerza –lo sé-

-no tenias que hacer eso…Miguel también te quiero-

-lo sé…sé que me quieres…pero como un amigo, Bryan no conoce ese concepto y yo tampoco podría manejarlo, así que mejor evitémonos problemas, desapareceré lo más pronto posible, debo aclarar mis asuntos en este país y después desaparecer…pero y si algún día te encuentras en mi misma situación, esperemos que nunca suceda, pero si un día ese imbécil te hace pasar por esto, ven a buscarme, estaré aquí para ti, únicamente para ti, si alguien e hace llorar yo limpiare tus mejillas con mis besos, cuando me necesites ven aquí conmigo, aquí a mi lado siempre podrás quedarte.

-eres un buen amigo- besándole la mejilla mientras este pagaba la cuenta

-lo sé, y como amigos procurare siempre tu felicidad, si esta en mis manos, haré lo que sea por hacerte sonreír-

-y yo haré lo mismo, si algún día…-

-pues gracias- interrumpía- solo te pido una cosa, trata de no ser tan cariñoso con tu marido en publico ¿si? con eso me basta- sonreía como siempre, con ese gesto inocente.

-así que ¿amigos?-

-al menos debes tener uno que no le tema a Bryan- guiñendo –nos vemos mi vida, espero verte de nuevo algún día-

-Miguel, espera ni siquiera puedes caminar- al ver como se tambaleaba con cada paso

-Hiro debe estar afuera- su sonrisa era diferente, era sincera pero ya no era la de ese niño al que conoció años atrás, no era esa sonrisa pura que lo engatusó durante ese año a su lado, no era nada de lo que antes había visto, pero tampoco estaba fingiendo, había algo raro y malévolo en esa sonrisa, es aun gesto… ¿maduro?-

-Hiro, vamosh a un karaoke…

-estas realmente ebrio- contestaba el paliazul, que tal y como lo había dicho el rubio lo esperaba afuera

-no shhhhtoy ebrio, fue el aire- gritaba

-si el aire- la voz gutural del platinado se hacia presente mientras su figura se visualizaba desde la entrada –eres un inútil hasta para beber-

Yura estaba en la puerta viendo como Hiro sostenía a Miguel, mientras Bryan iba hacia él.

-hazlo feliz estúpido troglodita- dijo el rubio con total claridad a penas audible para el platinado que giro a verlo totalmente extrañado, pero el rubio seguía en su papel –vamoshhhhhhh hitoshhhhhhhhiiiii, vamoshhh con Broo que hashe musho que no le doy un abrazhho-

-si te acercas a Broo te arrancare los ojos- amenazaba pero seguía caminado con una sonrisa

-vamoshhh hitoshiiii- desaparecían entre la gente

-¿qué hacías aquí? ¿De qué hablaron?- le tomaba Bryan de la mano

-nada… no hablamos de nada- entrelazando los dedos – vámonos, es tarde.

*********************Fin del capitulo 2*****************

Nota de la autora:

Pues bien, llegamos hasta aquí, el tercer y último capitulo ya casi esta...aun no termina por gustarme...pero bueno al menos ya esta en el horno.

muchas gracias por leer y más que nada por soportar semejantes desequilibrios mentales.

estoy un poco obsesionada con mi amado rubio, pero como no hacerlo...tengo varias ideas al respecto, espero seguir contando con su apoyo

bueno los dejo seguir su vida... y concluyo diciendo que este fic esta completamente dedicado a Nyu.

animate!


End file.
